scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toons (Cars) (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: * Lightning McQueen - Oh (Home) * Mater - Ian Lightfoot (Onward) * Sally Carrera - Disgust (Inside Out) * Doc Hudson - Skipper (Madagascar) * Sheriff - Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Ramone and Flo - Tiger and Stella (Over The Hedge) * Sarge - Wreck-It Ralph * Fillmore - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Red - Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) * Lizzie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Stanley - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Mack - Shrek * Strip "The King" Weathers - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Lynda Weathers - Atta (A Bug's Life) * Chick Hicks - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Tex Dinoco - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Barry B Benson and Marty Benson (Bee Movie) * Van and Minny - Russell (Up) and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Mia and Tia - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Fred - Elliot (Open Season) Gallery Char 131807.jpg|Oh as Lightning McQueen Profile - Ian Lightfoot.jpg|Ian Lightfoot as Mater Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Sally Carrera Scenes * Toons (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane * Toons (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eeze * Toons (Cars) Part 4 - “Life is a Highway” * Toons (Cars) Part 5 - Oh’s Lost * Toons (Cars) Part 6 - Into Town * Toons (Cars) Part 7 - Where’s Oh? * Toons (Cars) Part 8 - The Cell/Oh’s Trial * Toons (Cars) Part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) Part 10 - Skipper’s Challenge * Toons (Cars) Part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) Part 12 - “Turn Right to Go Left” * Toons (Cars) Part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) Part 14 - Animal Tipping * Toons (Cars) Part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) Part 16 - Skipper’s Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) Part 17 - Breakfast at Stella’s * Toons (Cars) Part 18 - Walk with Disgust * Toons (Cars) Part 19 - Wheel Well/“Our Town” * Toons (Cars) Part 20 - Stampede * Toons (Cars) Part 21 - Skipper’s Race * Toons (Cars) Part 22 - “He’s Gone?” * Toons (Cars) Part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin’ * Toons (Cars) Part 24 - Oh’s Found * Toons (Cars) Part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) Part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) Part 27 - Back on the Map * Toons (Cars) Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used * Cars (2006) Clips from Movies * Home (2015) * Onward (2020) * Inside Out (2003) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Lion King (1994) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Dinosaur (2000) * Chicken Little (2005) * Zootopia (2016) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * A Bug’s Life (1998) * The Good Dinosaur (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Bee Movie (2007) * Up (2009) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen 2 (2019) * Open Season (2006) Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof